Oreimo Episode 01
is the first episode of Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. The episode was written by Hideyuki Kurata and directed by Hiroyuki Kanbe, with storyboard by Keiichiro Kawaguchi. It was broadcast in Japan on October 3, 2010. A new day begins in the Kousaka household. Two siblings that are at odds at each other, Kirino and Kyousuke Kousaka, begin their respective routines. However, one particular incident would force the two to acknowledge each other's presence and cause the start of the counseling session that would change both their lives. Synopsis Kyousuke, after an unusual dream with his sister, starts the day with breakfast downstairs and joins the table with his father and mother like always. He endures having to hear his mother talk about his sister's achievements and, finishing his food, heads off to school with Manami Tamura, a friend of his. At school, Manami listens to Kyousuke's rants about his sister's overachievement and its effects on his striving to be normal. He is the type that prefers to be normal and indifferent about things, and he also sees Manami to be "the most normal" among his classmates, which she takes as a compliment. Soon, homeroom starts and the students organize themselves in preparation for the class. In the class, they discuss a certain poem entitled "Morning of Last Farewell" by Kenji Miyazawa; he dedicates the poem to his little sister, who makes a large impact in his life. English and History followed, and both subjects involved the word "imouto" (little sister). Kyousuke heads off home with Manami, disappointed at how class went, as it only reminded him of little sisters, which he has bad experiences with. At home, he sees his sister Kirino Kousaka busy talking with someone on the phone and is ignored when he tries to make his presence felt. After stealing a glass of cold tea from the fridge, he goes to his room upstairs. However, in his haste, he forgets to return the tea from the fridge and plans on going back to the kitchen. On his way, he collides with Kirino, who is planning to leave the house with her friends. Kyousuke tries to help Kirino in picking up the things she dropped in the collision, but his gesture was rejected and he gets shouted at instead. As Kirino exits the house, Kyousuke discovers something lying down on the floor: the DVD cover of Stardust Witch Meruru. Before he could check out its contents, his mother emerges from the front door, and he is forced to maintain a fetal position to hide the unusual DVD he discovered. He retires to his room and there, he wonders who owns the DVD he is holding. Kyousuke has no idea at that time, and when he opens the DVD case, he becomes shocked and more perplexed when he discovers that the DVD case holds an entirely different content: Let's Make Love With Little Sister!, an R-18 title. Kyousuke's mother, Yoshino, soon enters the room, and he shifts to a fetal position once again; seeing him at that position makes his mother suspicious about what he is doing. His mother soon leaves the room, and there, he announces that he is determined to find out who owns the unusual DVD he has. Dinnertime soon arrives. Kyousuke shoves the topic of going to the convenience store and Stardust Witch Meruru into the conversation. His mother reacts calmly and calls it being an otaku, while his father, Daisuke, is stern about avoiding bad influences. Kyousuke receiving a typical reaction from the two makes them innocent; on the other hand, Kirino is starting to become suspicious in his eyes as she finishes her meal and heads off to her room. As planned, Kyousuke heads outside and he discovers that someone else is inside his room. He returns to his room, and he sees Kirino crouched and reaching for something under his bed. Startled at first, Kirino prepares to leave, but seeing the DVD in Kyousuke's hand caused her to be frantic in getting it from him. Kyousuke knows that the DVD is Kirino's despite her constant ranting about not owning the DVD, and he decided to give it to her. Kirino wonders if having a hobby like anime has made changes on how her brother sees her, but he assures her that he is not the kind that looks down on people based on their hobbies. As Kirino leaves his room, Kyousuke finds himself sleepy... Then, a sharp slap to the face wakes him up. Kyousuke sees Kirino lying on top of him and asks him to keep quiet. She is actually there to invite him over at her room to talk about something. Kirino brings Kyousuke to her room and there, she admits that he is there to give her a life consultation session. Then, she moves away a cabinet and reveals a Japanese closet, which also exposes the fact that Kirino's room is a Japanese-style room. What's surprising for Kyousuke is the amount of anime merchandise neatly arranged inside that closet. Soon, one of the boxes reaches Kyousuke, and as it turns out, it has the title Let's Make Love With Your Sister! written on it. Kirino soon spills lots of information about the box and is left shocked after Kirino opens another box containing more boxes for PC games--eroge, to be exact. Kirino also shows a less mature part of her collection: merchandise from Stardust Witch Meruru. Kyousuke finds himself in a situation he still can't understand. Kyousuke wonders if the merchandise she owns are expensive. Kirino shows some of her merchandise items worth 41,000 and 55,000 yen and her brother is shocked at the prices involved. She then tells him that she actually works as a model in a magazine and uses the pay she earns to buy those items. Then, Kirino returns to the topic about Kyousuke's reactions on her hobby. Kyousuke admits that he is surprised about her hobby, but repeats that he has no intentions on putting her down because of her hobby. Kirino smiles at his remark. Kyousuke then asks Kirino about her choice of merchandise, namely the "little sister" genre. Kirino answers that she finds it very cute and she adores how a little sister treats her brother in a number of ways. Kyousuke is somewhat confused as to why someone like her would buy merchandise aimed only for men, and Kirino tells him that even she doesn't know why she suddenly gained an affection for "little sister" games and that affection eventually became uncontrollable, especially because of her exposure to the Internet. Kirino thinks of going to their parents to talk about it, but Kyousuke disagrees and he prefers her secret to stay as it is. Also, he decides to help out with keeping the secret, which relieves Kirino. Kyousuke then becomes curious about another thing concerning "little sister" eroge, especially the part when the two people involved engage in incestuous acts. Kirino shudders at the thought and blatantly rejects the idea; according to her, the worlds of 2D and 3D are separate, so it's impossible. With that, she tells Kyousuke to leave. Back inside his room, Kyousuke finds the urge to sleep again, only to be woken up again by another slap on the face. Kirino decides to show him Let's Make Love With Little Sister!. Inside Kirino's room, Kyousuke join his sister as she lets him play one of her eroge. In the game, he finds his younger sister Shiori sleeping on his bed. A decision point appears, and Kyousuke picks the "Kick her out of bed" option, resulting in Kirino kicking him in return. The two argue about his treatment to Shiori in the game, which later shifts to his lack of knowledge in her hobby, which he finds himself being forcefully introduced into. Kirino doesn't want to give up, and even gets her "all-ages" version of the game. Kyousuke decides to play along and immerse himself into the R-18 version on his free time. Kirino challenges him to finish it by next week, and smiles again. Adapted from This episode of Oreimo is based on the Chapter 1 of the Light Novels, with additional events. New characters By order of appearance: *Kyousuke Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Yoshino Kousaka Trivia *The illustration on the ending of the episode is from BUNBUN. Cultural references *Among the tower of DVDs Kirino has in her collection are real titles of eroge; the surprising part here is that part of the credits actually lists down the companies of the featured eroge like School Days, Cross Days and Summer Days which are all produced by Overflow, a real-life eroge company. Quotes ko:TV 애니메이션 1기/1화 Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes